SAIYANS, SAIYANS, SAIYANS
by Nootra
Summary: The Earthlings Ryan, Zach, Alan and Noah find themselves in Nootra, home world of superheroes. They are taken for intruders yet Trunks the Saiyan rescues them from the hands of the security forces. Shredder and the Ninja Turtles fight in the streets to prevent the latter from capturing Denver the Last Dinosaur. More Saiyans come to rescue the Earthlings...


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 21.6pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"The Nootrans and their new friends freed Denver and when the dinosaur was back with his buddies, he carried each of them and licked them lovingly. The Earthlings however were more excited about the Saiyan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Noah/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "You were spectacular Trunks. You shredded the cuffs better than the Shredder could do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Trunks/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Did you like it? That was only a beginner's lesson. If Yann and Cesare had not butted in, you would have seen more of what me and my sword can do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Ryan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Wait a minute; are you Future Trunks or Present Trunks? Now that you're not small, I can't tell which one of them you are. It's true both of you have a sword but Present Trunks doesn't use it often."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Mario/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Of course, he is present Trunks. What's wrong with you Earthlings? I'm already fed up with your stupid remarks. And more, with your logic, which is completely daft. How can someone be future when he's here present?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Alan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "It's because there was a complication in the plot of the anime. Trunks had to come from the future to the present to save his timeline. Those episodes were epic."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Trunks/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "I like that script. Your stories sound interesting. We'll listen to them after you're taken to a safer place. Here they come. Guys, over here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 21.6pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Trunks was waving to his companions who appeared in the sky and were about to land in their midst./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Zach/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Guys, can you see what I see?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Alan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "This is big. They're exactly as we know them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Noah/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Son Gohan, Son Goten and Krilin!"a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn1;" title="" href="#_ftn1" name="_ftnref1"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA; mso-no-proof: yes;"[1]/span/span/span/span/a /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Shades/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Snap out of it Earthies or they're really going to take the big head."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Mario/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Must you do that for everybody you see in Nootra? Yes, we are what you call 'cartoons.' You know us and will probably see more of us. So why not stop playing 'surprised' each time you see a hero?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Goten/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Don't get upset Mario. It's not like it's a bad thing. I don't mind admirers acclaiming me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Mario/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "It wasn't an acclamation Goten. Wait until you witness it three or four times. Then you'll tell me the burden."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Trunks/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Gohan, we have to get these visitors out of the reach of the security forces. NSF is after them so I stopped Cap and Superman from arresting them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Gohan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "You did a good job Trunks. Hello friends. I see you know us already. So what do we call you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Noah/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "My name is Noah. The laid-back guy there is Alan. The one with long dark hair and somewhat aggressive look is Zach. This last one with unparalleled assurance on his face is Ryan. We are from planet Earth."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Gohan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Pleased to meet you Earthlings. Now we have to get you out of here before the big guys wake up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Krilin/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Gohan, can you carry Denver? He weighs a ton, you know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Goten/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Sure Gohan can. He was the one who took down Cell,a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn2;" title="" href="#_ftn2" name="_ftnref2"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA; mso-no-proof: yes;"[2]/span/span/span/span/a remember? Denver would be as light as a feather to him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Krilin/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Those were the good old days you missed Gotenks."a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn3;" title="" href="#_ftn3" name="_ftnref3"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA; mso-no-proof: yes;"[3]/span/span/span/span/a/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Gohan/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Thanks for the compliment little brother, though you did it only to free yourself from the burden. Anyway, I am the oldest Saiyan among you so it is my responsibility. Come on, let's take off."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 21.6pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Son Gohan took Denver on both hands. Trunks had Mario and Alan on his left and right hands while Wally was behind his back. Son Goten carried Noah behind his back and Zach and Shades clung to either of his hands. Krilin held the hands of Ryan and Jeremy. They all took to the sky and flew away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 21.6pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"They were already far off when Batman arrived at the site which had been the scene of clashes some minutes earlier. His colleagues were still lying down in a state of unconsciousness. He revived them with an energizing gadget and they woke up with a start. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Batman/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "What exactly do you think you're doing? Where are the intruders?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Superman/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "We couldn't arrest them. Cesare and Yann smote us hard with their football and I sense the Saiyans took them away." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBatman knitted his brows and scowled at the two when that crossed his ears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;"Batman/span/strongspan lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-no-proof: yes;": "Cesare and Yann? Don't make me laugh." /span/p  
div style="mso-element: footnote-list;"br clear="all" /hr align="left" size="1" width="33%" /  
div id="ftn1" style="mso-element: footnote;"  
p class="MsoFootnoteText" style="text-align: justify;"a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn1;" title="" href="#_ftnref1" name="_ftn1"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[1]/span/span/span/span/span/aspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;" Son Gohan, Son Goten and Krilin are characters appearing in em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"DBZ/em. /span/p  
/div  
div id="ftn2" style="mso-element: footnote;"  
p class="MsoFootnoteText" style="text-align: justify;"a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn2;" title="" href="#_ftnref2" name="_ftn2"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[2]/span/span/span/span/span/aspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;" Cell is a character appearing in em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"DBZ/em./span/p  
/div  
div id="ftn3" style="mso-element: footnote;"  
p class="MsoFootnoteText" style="text-align: justify;"a style="mso-footnote-id: ftn3;" title="" href="#_ftnref3" name="_ftn3"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 9.0pt; font-family: 'Garamond','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[3]/span/span/span/span/span/aspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-bidi-font-size: 9.0pt;" Gotenks is a powerful being that results from the successful fusion of Trunks and Son Goten using the Fusion Dance in em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Dragon Ball Z/em. It is used here as an abbreviation for the names Son Goten and Trunks though they are separate and have not fused their powers./span/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
